


(J禁) 小丑與棋盤 大綱文案part 1~2【ON x JOKER】

by mapponheaven



Series: ON x JOKER [3]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※ON x JOKER+糖8。CP：裕昴裕(橫子+昴子)/亮橫亮(久遠+東海林+錦子)※純‧大綱設定記敘。自覺無法填完這個坑(刑事劇情苦手)，所以用這種方式把腦中的故事說完。※在同系列故事《愚者與十字》之前誕生的、最初的腦洞。故事時間點在《愚者與十字》之後。※十分草率，邏輯已死。占tag。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※2018/05/25於blogger發表part 1  
> ※2019/02/09於blogger發表part 2

0.《JOKER》 & 《ON》主要設定複習 (部分參考原劇、部分私設衍生)：

 

《JOKER》：

伊達一義(41)─位階警視(原位階：警部)，現任神奈川搜查一課課長。向來以溫和笑臉迎人，被稱作「佛之伊達」，看起來溫吞漫不經心，卻有十分敏銳的洞察力。對於無法判罪制裁的犯人，則會露出冷酷的一面。

 

久遠健志(31)─位階警部補，神奈川縣警鑑識科科員。氣質有些吊兒郎當與雅痞，但富有熱血正義感，鑑識分析能力與電腦技術十分優秀，有時也會用不正規的手段獲得情報。與伊達、井筒參與JOKER計畫下的「神隱」行動。

 

井筒將明(65)─原神奈川縣警搜查一課課長(位階：警視正)，伊達的前上司。在三上的案件落幕後辭職轉入地下，接替三上的位置幫助伊達和久遠。

 

「神隱」─把明知道有罪、卻沒辦法定罪的犯人關到島上的私人監獄裡終身囚禁。而這項計畫實際上是因為警方高層在檯面下支持才得以進行，命名為JOKER計畫、暗語Underground V.。

 

 

伊達與久遠的行動宗旨仍是以法律為優先，也不認為「神隱」的行為是正確的，對伊達而言，利用「神隱」做私法制裁是痛苦的。而久遠曾一度將「神隱」視為報復加害者/犯罪者的手段，但「神隱」的目的不該是滿足復仇欲，所以伊達(雅人叔)提點久遠、幫久遠回到正軌。

 

伊達的恩人兼前輩三上，引領伊達走入警界、甚至「神隱」行動，但三上也為了不讓幕後支撐「神隱」的地下組織「JOKER」曝光，先後殺掉伊達的摯友與戀人；同時，三上也不替自己的行為找藉口，也不認為自己所做的是為了正義，一直期望伊達能以法律制裁自己。

 

本系列延用《JOKER》的結尾，原課長井筒將明辭職轉入地下，接替三上的位置暗中幫助伊達與久遠等人，而伊達好像是從班長升為課長、繼任井筒的位置(所以在這裡私設把伊達職位警部→警視)。

 

私設《JOKER》中的伊達和《ON》的厚田關係良好，而《JOKER》的久遠和《ON》的東海林在學生時代時是前後輩關係。

 

《ON》：

藤堂比奈子(26)─位階巡查，東京都警視廳搜查一課課員，屬厚田班。因過目不忘的拔群記憶力而被調處現場調查工作，起初不能理解普通人類的感情，但一直佯裝成開朗認真的模樣，是個想測試自己會不會「越線」的潛在犯，只有東海林察覺到藤堂的異常，兩人因此常有不愉快的衝突。經歷真壁永久事件之後，藤堂在情感層面開始豐富起來，慢慢不像最初那樣冷血，也被東海林認可而和解。

 

東海林泰久(32)─位階巡查，東京都警視廳搜查一課課員，屬厚田班。本身富有強烈的正義感，曾經是刑事部未來之星，但六年前由於妹妹美央被模仿犯殺害，因不計手段獲得非法情報、甚至一度差點將兇手毆打致死，而失去了康莊大道。雖然嫉惡如仇、經常單獨行動，卻是恪守底線的一方，所以一開始和藤堂不合，真壁永久事件後才與藤堂和解。有另一個妹妹橫子，為現任檢察官。

 

厚田巖夫(51)─位階警部，東京都警視廳搜查一課厚田班班長。很關心下屬。

 

中島保(29)─原心理醫生，特長是藉由蒐證的情報潛入罪犯心理、並推敲出罪犯的可能身分或特徵，劇中因為無法原諒罪犯而運用巧妙的手段殺死犯人，後期被厚生省底下的特殊機構管束、並協助警方做犯人的心理側寫，變成有點類似漢尼拔的存在。

 

潛在犯與實行犯的差別，在於將心中殺意付諸行動的開關(ON/OFF)。

 

東海林的妹妹，除了依照原劇既有設定的美央(已在命案中亡故)，私設加上了橫子。橫子與東海林姓氏不同是因為橫子小時候被過繼到親戚家。

 

關於東海林和線人，在東海林因妹妹的案子與情報販合作之前，曾經是刑事課的未來之星，加上東海林在某集也透露過不會盡信情報販，還會自己親查再確認，所以推斷東海林本身的搜查能力應該是優異的。劇中東海林原來的線人夥伴被真壁幹掉了，而這裡又給東海林安排了檯面下另外的新合作夥伴(私設：錦子)。

 

私設角色：

公高橫子(26)─東海林被過繼到親戚家的親生妹妹，擔任檢察官

涉谷昴子(26)─橫子學生時代起的手帕交，現役音樂製作人、擁有自己的工作室

別府錦子(25)─東京都警視廳搜查二課的新人(注意是"二課"，而東海林等人是"一"課)，同時也是東海林的新情報合作對象

安田章大(歿)─昴子的表弟、橫子的高中時期的後輩，也從事音樂相關工作，卻在三年前被人發現自殺身亡

 

以下wiki註解：

搜查一課─專門偵查嚴重案件，如殺人、搶劫、縱火、綁架等等。

搜查二課─專門偵查智慧型金融犯罪，如詐騙、背信、非法侵占等等，以及公職人員徇私等等。

搜查三課─專門偵查竊盜案件。

原‧搜查四課─專門偵查涉及暴力團體或組織犯罪的案件。現已轉為「組織犯罪對策部」第四課。

鑑識課─案件現場物證相關物品收集、保管；指紋、腳掌紋、腳印之收集與鑑定。

 

\---

1.促成神奈川縣警&東京都警視廳再次合作的案件：

 

灰暗沉悶的雨天，東京都搜查一課的刑警們面色凝重地聚集在案發現場：一具遭刺殺的屍體，被人發現裝入行李箱且棄置於河邊。這已經是第五起命案，在這之前發生的四起命案，死者的死因分別是絞殺、鈍器撞擊、毒殺、溺斃，而現場證據過於稀少，以致四起案件都還沒抓到兇手。舊案未解已讓警方承受來自高層與外界的龐大壓力，此時又添新案，對搜查一課而言無疑是雪上加霜。

 

這時，藤堂發覺這些連續命案都有一項規律：遇害對象全是過往命案的被害者親友遺族，死狀和過去他們已死的親友一模一樣，也就是說假如當初的被害者的死因若是絞殺，那麼被害者遺族也會死於絞殺；若是是毒殺，那麼兇手就用同樣地的毒藥去殺死被害者的親友遺族。由於過往命案的死狀類型五花八門，因此每起案件剛發生時，警方以為是不相關的案件。

 

藤堂：與被害者牽連的過往命案，大多因證據不足而被列為懸案、少數不得不以自殺結案。兇手是故意瞄準這些懸案的關係人嗎？還是過去沒被抓到的真凶再犯案呢？

東海林：到底是未被逮捕的真凶再犯案，還是另有人策畫這一連串的案件，我想連過去那些懸案也一同調查的話，應該能得到些什麼。

 

這個時候，神奈川縣警提出共同搜查申請，厚田也接收上級指示、要他們班與神奈川縣警的伊達班合作。原來神奈川一方也面臨同樣的困境。

 

井筒：這些接二連三發生的新命案，和JOKER有關─那些被害者遺族，他們都是警方證據不足、無法在檯面上制裁真兇的那些案件的關係人。

 

而各都道府縣如東北地區、關東地區、近畿地區等等，都有進行JOKER計畫的人，讓真兇「神隱」於世間，並不限於神奈川。

 

同時，井筒還獲得了JOKER監獄裡有一人逃走的情報，而當前所有的「瞄準遺族」命案，發生的時間點全在這個人逃走之後。

 

久遠：會不會是這個本該在JOKER監獄受罰的原犯人，為了報復JOKER而逃跑、並向JOKER挑釁，故意挑JOKER參與行動的案件關係人下手？

伊達：也不排除可能是極為了解JOKER神隱行動的人犯案的。

井筒：不論是哪邊都無法放著不管。東京都也有一樣的情況，我想兇手的活動範圍就在東京和神奈川這兩個地方。我會再探聽逃走的人的身分，伊達你就向東京那邊提出共同搜查申請吧。

 

東京都警視廳搜查一課那方、東海林所在的厚田班，和神奈川縣警一方、久遠參與的伊達班，便開始一同調查這一連串的「瞄準遺族的命案」。

 

\---

2.共同搜查途中的偶發案件：

 

對昴子而言，有什麼事比一睜眼就突然成為殺人兇手還震驚呢？不管是眼前的屍體、自己左手中的凶器、四周圍起的封鎖線、還是將自己以現行犯逮捕的刑警，一切都太莫名其妙。昴子確實和死者A氏有過節，但她並沒有將對方殺死的記憶。

 

昴子和死者A氏之間的過節，源自於昴子已故的表弟安田。安田曾在A氏設立的音樂製作公司工作，創作才華洋溢的安田卻因發展不順，在三年前自殺身亡，留下的遺書透露著對事業與生命的絕望。但昴子近日在整理安田的遺物時，偶然找到了安田的日記，才知道實際上安田原來成為A氏的影子製作人，安田大部分的作品被以A氏的名義發表，三年前，安田終於無法再忍受，準備提出訴訟，而且勝率極高。昴子因而開始懷疑安田的死因。

 

經過數度打探與調查，昴子發現安田根本不是自殺，而是被A氏所殺、並偽裝成自殺身亡的模樣。昴子憤而找A氏理論，卻沒預料到自己會忽然暈過去，而當她醒來後，就成為了殺死對方的兇手。

 

她確信自己不是兇手，可所有證據都不利於她：現場痕跡、凶器指紋、手機通聯記錄、與死者的糾紛，全都指向昴子是最有嫌疑的人。就連唯一能證明自己清白的線索(被人打昏)，也無法確認。

 

聽到風聲的橫子急忙趕到警視廳，橫子並不相信自己的好友會犯下罪行。看著昴子的眼睛，橫子就相信昴子是清白的，便請託自己的兄長東海林抓到真兇。但東海林表示，證據都相當明確，要幫昴子翻案相當困難。

 

東海林也明白昴子的為人不可能犯罪，但擔心橫子過度插手的話會影響到她在檢察廳的處境，就勸退橫子不要管這樁案子。橫子聽了卻非常生氣，因為她無法丟著昴子不管。兩兄妹因而產生爭執衝突、不歡而散。而這些畫面剛好被久遠和藤堂看到了。

 

藤堂和久遠討論昴子的案子，藤堂表示她也不認為昴子不是兇手，因為昴子的身上並沒有「開關啟動」的氣息。久遠則是表示他會再仔細檢查相關證據。

 

\---

3.伊達與中島醫生、東海林與錦子的對談：

 

伊達透過厚田的幫忙，獲得和中島會面的機會。進行共同搜查之前，中島曾和藤堂會面討論「瞄準遺族」連續命案，就當時現有的資料，中島只能推測出兇手對於被害者遺族有某種程度的執著，但還不清楚動機到底是出於強迫完成、報復或愚弄。

 

伊達將事先準備好的資料─和JOKER相關的檔案─交給中島，並請求中島務必保密，接著伊達說明有關JOKER活動的訊息。中島聽完後，便一面翻閱JOKER相關檔案、一面思考並整合伊達口中所述的情報。

 

中島：連續命案當中的每一件，是否都確定與JOKER相關？

伊達：不論是在神奈川或東京所發生的案子，都已確定和JOKER有關。我猜測兇手相當了解JOKER的情報，我很擔心…兇手有沒有可能是JOKER內部的人。

中島：我明白您的憂慮。我會盡快分析兇手的心理和特徵。

 

東海林則是又單獨行動、查找線索，他點起了一根菸，站在隱密的巷子裡翻閱著記事本中抄寫下來的情報：過往那些懸案，發生在東京都的也好、在神奈川的也好，每起案件都有一兩位關係人下落不明，而這些關係人全是當時的嫌疑人和證人。

 

既然罪證不足以逮捕真兇、並以懸案作結，這些人為什麼在結案消失了？而這些人究竟是真的失蹤了，還是故意銷聲匿跡躲起來？

 

有誰來到了暗巷，抬眼望去、所看到的人是隸屬搜查二課的錦子。自從原來的合作情報販子藤井被真壁那女人殺了以後，東海林有好一段時日沒有地下情報來源，雖然對他而言只是回到了沒有和線人合作的時期，東海林本身依然具有搜查的能力，只是在篩選情報時多花了一點時間。和錦子合作的契機，是某次和二課一同偵辦一起棘手的案子時，偶然察覺對方驚人的情報收集能力，甚至擁有連警方檯面上也掌握不住的消息。

 

那起案件後，東海林還沒有產生仰賴錦子情報網路的念頭，直到在偵查另一起案件又面臨一無所獲的困境時，東海林才主動找錦子幫忙，從而開始了兩人的秘密合作關係。儘管錦子略微狡黠和彆扭的性格不是他擅長應付的類型，但長期合作以來也沒感到什麼不愉快。

 

錦子：前輩，你所查到的這些人，是真的失蹤了。在檔案紀錄中也確實被當成失蹤人口來處理。

東海林：所以沒有故意躲藏起來、又改頭換面的可能？

錦子：前輩好像很好奇這些人？

東海林：這是當然的。現在警方正在針對過去案件與今日連續命案的關係進行調查，而過去案件的嫌疑人或證人又憑空消失…這太奇怪了，實在很難不去在意。

錦子：說的也是。

東海林：能麻煩你再細查嗎？

錦子：有可能什麼也查不到，也沒關係嗎？

 

東海林隱約覺得錦子好像話中有話，但或許是他多心了。兩人約好下次交換及比對情報的時間，分頭離開暗巷，恰好被久遠收進眼底。

 

\---

4.久遠與橫子、久遠與東海林之間的對話

 

久遠偶然在警視廳走廊上遇到橫子，橫子剛與搜查一課的其他刑警結束交談，平時莊重不苟言笑的臉孔更添黯淡與沉重，想必是因為她的摯友昴子的案子的緣故吧。一與久遠對上視線，橫子出於禮貌輕輕躬身，久遠則是抬起手回應對方的招呼。

 

由於《愚者與十字》一案，久遠和東海林的關係稍微親近了起來，自然也對東海林的妹妹橫子略微熟識，但像現在這樣單獨碰面的機會很少。出於對認識的人的關心，久遠簡單地詢問了幾句，果不其然，橫子正在為昴子的案子煩心。

 

正好久遠也剛看完了昴子案子的相關資料，發覺凶器指紋和昴子的慣用手並不一致，而且昴子的體格與死者A氏差異極大，加上昴子曾言自己被人打昏，因此久遠認為案子的背後不單純。看著橫子一臉愁容的樣子，久遠主動邀請橫子一同搜查，橫子欣然答應。從橫子的回話與眼神中，久遠感覺到東海林和橫子的相似之處─兩兄妹的共同點，便是外表淡漠清冷、內心卻懷有赤忱。

 

因緣際會一起行動的兩人，在路上聊了幾句，久遠得知了橫子極力想幫助昴子證明清白的緣由，並不單單只是友情。在昴子出事的那天，東海林和久遠一同偵查「瞄準遺族連續命案」，東海林中途繞去看已故妹妹美央的墓，兩人碰巧遇見橫子。東海林和橫子兩兄妹在心煩的時候常常會去美央的墓，當天東海林是為了連續命案，而橫子是因為看了一場翻案失敗的判決。

 

橫子擔任檢察官的這些年，也看過數件無辜的原告因翻案證據不足而被判罪的案子，對她而言那真的是非常讓人難過的事。而一直和伊達、井筒在暗中進行JOKER計畫─「神隱」─的久遠，也因為無法用正規手段讓真凶得到制裁的這份經歷，十分能體會橫子不甘願的心情。

 

東海林與橫子發生爭執的場景，久遠記得相當清楚。雖然可以預料到東海林可能是擔心妹妹、想保護妹妹(畢竟檢察官因私情過度干涉非自己手上的案件，不是件好事)，但久遠仍決定幫助橫子。

 

和橫子分開之後，找尋線索的久遠偶然目擊了東海林與錦子會面並各自分手的景象。與東海林來往的這段期間，久遠並不熟悉錦子的存在，而從東海林與錦子的表情看來，那兩人應該互相熟識已久。想到這裡，久遠莫名地有點心亂。

 

久遠與東海林四目相會，東海林臉上浮現微微的詫異，久遠尷尬地搔搔頭，邁步向對方走去，詢問東海林是否可以同行，而東海林沒有拒絕。一路上兩人沉默不語，由於過份在意方才的場景，久遠開口探問有關錦子的事，東海林也不隱瞞，直說錦子是二課的新人，而自己有事找錦子幫忙。

 

開啟對話後，兩人不知不覺討論起近日的案件，包含「瞄準遺族連續命案」、昴子的殺人案，此外也提及了與「瞄準遺族連續命案」相關的過去懸案。當東海林說出自己對於過去懸案的嫌疑關係人或證人失蹤感到困惑時，久遠的臉色漸漸沉重了起來。

 

留意到久遠的變化，東海林低聲問了句「沒事吧？」。久遠搖頭，勉力露出笑臉。

 

久遠：前輩聽說過「神隱」嗎？

 

久遠鬼使神差的提起了神隱，在話一出口的瞬間久遠繃緊了神經，畢竟JOKER的事情不該隨意透露。在他懊惱地思忖自己太大意的同時，東海林卻擺出了讓他繼續說下去的神情。久遠當然不可能透露真實詳情，只將流傳在大眾耳中的「都市傳說」講給東海林聽。東海林聽了之後只是一臉狐疑地輕皺眉頭，似乎對都市怪談不以為意。

 

東海林：這種事也太玄了吧。

久遠：就、就是說啊。

東海林：但是，如果真的有執行「神隱」之人存在，我想我認同不了他吧。

久遠：咦？

東海林：雖然我一向對犯罪者深惡痛絕，也老是用盡手段獲得情報，但讓對方消失在這世上的行為，基本上是踩線…不，已經是越線了。再怎麼想讓犯罪者付出代價、再怎麼想幫助被害者和他們的親人朋友，也有絕對不可以跨越的線。

久遠：啊，說得也是。

東海林：我以前有兩個妹妹，但其中一個妹妹被惡人殺死，當時的我用盡手段找到真兇，像是想置對方於死地般，發狂地痛揍對方一頓…卻在最後停手了。不知道為什麼，就突然停下了。

久遠：…第一次聽前輩談起這件事。這就是前輩的位階始終都停在巡查、沒再往上升的原因？

東海林：嗯。畢竟惹了那麼大的麻煩，晉升是不可能了。但多虧了巖叔，我才能繼續待在警視廳，真的非常感謝他。

久遠：不過…那時沒有釀成不可挽回的大錯，太好了。

東海林：是啊。自從那起案件後，我像是對犯罪者產生了制約反應，不把對方狠揍一頓就無法平靜。

久遠：這樣啊。難怪前輩被稱作是搜查一課的頭疼人物，厚田前輩應該很辛苦吧。

東海林：嗯，雖然心裡知道不可以再闖禍給巖叔添麻煩，但還是無法克制，又在每一次即時收手，就和當時面對殺死妹妹的真凶一樣。我在想…大概是還有僅存的理智告訴自己不該殺死犯罪者吧。

久遠：嗯，一定是的。

 

這段對話過後，兩人之間再度沉默。久遠雙眼直視前方的路，內心思考著執行JOKER「神隱」計畫的自己和伊達。雖然他與伊達並沒有殺死那些法律制裁不了的真凶，而是讓那些人活著贖罪，但他們的作為始終不可以浮上檯面，他們有的只是高層私底下的掩飾與支撐，並沒有法律所給予的正當性。東海林僅是捉拿犯人的過程與手段走在黑色地帶，卻仍守著一絲分寸，與對方兩相比較，久遠與東海林終究是不同路上的人。

 

若是被東海林知道了伊達、井筒和自己所做的事，他與東海林還能像現在這樣好好談話嗎？

 

陷入沉思的久遠，沒有注意到東海林也在悄悄打量他。

 

\---

5.昴子的回憶、錦子的警告

 

昴子聽見偵訊室的門打開的聲音，向門邊一看，來人是橫子。昴子陰沉慘白的臉色，在見到橫子的瞬間變得明亮了些。橫子的神色盈滿憂慮和匆忙，她坐下來和昴子面對面，詢問了昴子身體概況，比如有沒有不舒服的地方。昴子只是輕輕應答說橫子來了就好。

 

昴子知道橫子正在試圖幫助自己，明明不該管她的案子，卻仍花時間去調查、釐清一切。昴子聽著橫子訴說著她私下查探的進度與情況，凝望著橫子認真的眼神，胸口浮現了暖意。她想起了在學生時代被莫名其妙捲入麻煩時，也是橫子站在她身邊。

 

昴子和橫子兩人在中學時期就認識了，但由於彼此都是安靜怕生的類型，加入的社團也不同，因此交集不多。直到某一天，昴子忽然被一群同班的女生包圍找碴，一時之間搞不清楚怎麼回事、也不曉得自己招誰惹誰，面對被人針對的惡意，昴子只想快點抽身離開。而包圍的女生似乎看出她的意圖，態度變本加厲。

 

而當時替她解圍的人正是橫子。向來一副乖乖牌形象的橫子所散發的氣場格外的凌厲，以犀利而冷靜的語調逼退了那群女生。以此為契機，昴子和橫子的互動頻繁了起來，發覺彼此向性相當契合，一直到升上高中、大學、成為社會人，都還維持著深厚的交情。

 

在大學二年級的時候，橫子的異卵雙胞胎妹妹美央，在平安夜的前兩天被模仿犯殺死，為「港區女子大生命案」。那起命案給了東海林和橫子不小的打擊及傷痛，橫子因而更改了原本的志願，轉以成為檢察官為目標。昴子曾經旁觀過幾次橫子出庭的樣子，聽橫子伶牙俐齒、強而有力的論述，昴子能感覺到橫子肯定比過去更加厭惡罪犯。

 

那麼厭惡罪犯的橫子，卻願意相信昴子是無罪的。橫子的信任與溫柔讓昴子無助迷惘的心感受到溫暖。

 

與昴子結束會面的橫子走出偵訊室，向守在門外的厚田致謝，正要離去時，正好看見東海林也往她與厚田的位置走過來。東海林與橫子兩兄妹先前因昴子的事正處於冷戰狀態，橫子經過東海林身邊時並沒有對他打招呼，只是僵硬地點頭、並別開了眼神，而東海林也像是無動於衷，沒對橫子說一句話，逕自走向厚田。

 

等到橫子的腳步聲消失在走廊另一端時，東海林才回頭往橫子離去的方向看了一眼。在一旁觀看兩兄妹的厚田無奈地嘆了口氣。

 

厚田：這麼擔心的話，當初何必吵架、鬧到冷戰的地步？

東海林：我能說的都說了，是那孩子聽不進去。真不知道這個牛脾氣到底像誰…

厚田：不就是像你嗎。

東海林：對了，巖叔，有件事想請教你。

 

東海林向厚田詢問是否有聽說過「神隱」。剛從久遠那裡聽到「神隱」時，東海林只覺那不過是都市傳說，但後來愈想愈在意，東海林也不禁懷疑起過去懸案中失蹤的嫌疑人或證人，他們消失的背後是否有什麼隱情。

 

厚田聽了東海林的問題，臉色漸漸嚴肅了起來。在警界從事多年，厚田確實對所謂「神隱」略有耳聞，但聽到的消息多半是無憑無據的揣測，久了他也把「神隱」當成普通的都市傳說。直到近日因調查「瞄準遺族連續命案」，被上級指示和神奈川縣警伊達班合作、而且被叮囑要格外慎重，加上東海林的提問，厚田才想起這則異聞。

 

厚田：所以你覺得「神隱」背後應該有什麼隱情，而且與近日的連續命案相關？

東海林：還不知道相不相關，我只是認為必須要把這點弄清楚。

厚田：這樣啊…那你就往這個方向查查看吧，自己小心一點。

東海林：我知道了。

 

與厚田對話結束後，東海林往鑑識科的科室走去，打算詢問關於昴子的案子有沒有可做為轉機的新證物，如果有的話，那麼昴子應該就有機會洗刷嫌疑，而橫子也能為此放心了。東海林正巧遇上了久遠，便叫住了對方。

 

東海林：涉谷小姐的案子有什麼疑點嗎？

 

久遠將他所觀察到的疑點據實以告，東海林聽了點點頭，而後向久遠拜託了幾句後便離開了。看著東海林的背影，久遠心想對方果然並非不在意妹妹橫子和其友人昴子。

 

久遠到了茶水間，與藤堂巧遇。看著藤堂將七味粉撒進咖啡裡，久遠忍不住皺眉。弄了點自己要喝的東西後，久遠和藤堂討論起昴子的案子，討論中途被來到茶水間的錦子打斷。藤堂以為錦子要找東海林，便告知對方東海林並不在，錦子則是微笑點頭表示要代東海林傳話給久遠、希望借一步說話。

 

久遠：前輩他說了什麼？

錦子：抱歉，前輩他其實並沒有拜託我傳話，是我有話要對久遠前輩說。

久遠：我？

錦子：沒錯。我只是想提醒久遠前輩和伊達前輩必須要特別小心。

久遠：…什麼意思。

錦子：久遠前輩應該知道我在指什麼吧？最近的連續命案，都是瞄準「神隱」來的。

久遠：…妳是什麼人？為什麼會知道「神隱」的事？

錦子：比起這個，久遠前輩應該更明白，「神隱」的真實面貌要是讓非相關人員知道，可就不好了。尤其…應該不想讓東海林前輩他知道吧。

久遠：妳…

錦子：唉，別擺出那麼可怕的眼神，我只是好意提醒而已。就這樣，我先告辭了。

 

\---

6.衝突點與轉折點

 

久遠一直很介懷稍早前與錦子之間的對談，他可以確定錦子知道「神隱」相關的事，但不明白錦子的真實用意，是否真如對方所說只是好意提醒？對方到底是敵是友？久遠又想起之前與伊達、井筒的討論，他們推測可能是對JOKER或神隱瞭若指掌的人，在東京都與神奈川犯下「瞄準遺族連續命案」。

 

對於「神隱」的事，錦子究竟了解多少？

 

伊達將資料交給中島後，一邊等待井筒的消息，一邊比對鑑識物證並查看歷來的懸案，同時巧遇厚田。厚田不經意地提起他所聽說的都市傳說「神隱」，伊達聽了表面不動聲色，裝作自己也在神奈川聽過這回事的樣子。

 

伊達又想到井筒說過JOKER監獄中有一人逃跑，但光只是被關在JOKER監獄中的人能知道多少「神隱」參與過的案子？有可能僅憑一人之力就能犯下這麼多起連續命案嗎？有沒有可能犯人不只一個人，有沒有可能是這個人和了解JOKER神隱的人合作？

 

在伊達苦惱思索的同時，另一方面，東海林主動邀請久遠一同偵查，旁敲側擊地提起過去懸案的線索。發現除了已經誕生死者的懸案遺族關係人以外，尚有其他懸案的遺族並未遇害，只是遇上比較輕度的麻煩事件，而這些未有人遇害的懸案遺族，所牽涉到的懸案的當時嫌疑人或關係證人亦失蹤。

 

對久遠來說，這個共同點無疑是一項突破─JOKER干涉的所有案子裡，尚有「瞄準遺族連續命案」真兇下手失敗的目標。循線調查的話，也許就能找到真兇。

 

雖然一開始只是把「神隱」當成都市傳說，但東海林愈是思考過去懸案、現今連續命案與「神隱」，愈是感到微妙，忍不住猜疑當中是否有什麼不對勁的地方或關連，再者，他也很在意久遠提及「神隱」時的表情的細微變化。東海林明白作為刑警不能夠依賴直覺，只不過，他認為也不是不能往這個方向假設─無論是否有關，只要調查便能弄清一切。

 

久遠這邊則是即使知道案子針對「神隱」與JOKER而來，也不能對非相關人等透露JOKER的一丁點消息，加上從先前的談話中得知東海林並不完全認同「神隱」的正當性，久遠更無法開口坦白。對於東海林這個自學生時代就認識的熟人，久遠格外珍惜彼此之間的緣分，因此他很害怕與東海林之間的關係因JOKER產生變化、走上陌路。

 

在此次共同行動中，東海林察覺到久遠說不定在瞞著他什麼，但他依他對久遠為人的認知，他不覺得久遠背後有不好的意圖。東海林表面上看起來很鎮定，內心卻有著憂慮和戒慎。久遠則是因為東海林的若有似無的試探而暗自心驚。

 

另一邊，剛結束開庭的橫子匆匆跑向正在單獨行動調查的藤堂，詢問案情的進展。藤堂將自己獲得的情報、以及和久遠之間討論交換的資訊，斟酌一番後將可透露的部分告訴橫子。橫子聽完後向藤堂致謝，本想主動要求能否和藤堂一起行動，但想起自己之前已經麻煩過久遠，覺得不好意思再麻煩藤堂，橫子猶疑了幾秒後打算離開。

 

藤堂在橫子離去前，對橫子說自己一定會找到真兇。被藤堂的話語打動的橫子，回過頭來微笑地再度表達謝意，而後邁步離開。與藤堂分開後的橫子，去找在死者A氏手下工作的B氏，想再問些什麼，卻依然沒有得到更進一步的訊息。與B氏分手後，橫子卻出了車禍。

 

警方一接到消息便著手調查，意外發現肇事車輛的車主是搜查二課失蹤已久的一名員警。

 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ON x JOKER+糖8。CP：裕昴裕(橫子+昴子)/亮橫亮(久遠+東海林+錦子)
> 
> ※純‧大綱設定記敘。自覺無法填完這個坑(刑事劇情苦手)，所以用這種方式把腦中的故事說完。
> 
> ※在同系列故事《愚者與十字》之前誕生的、最初的腦洞。故事時間點在《愚者與十字》之後。
> 
> ※十分草率，邏輯已死。占tag。

7.東海林給予昴子開導、對橫子車禍展開調查

 

出了車禍的橫子在醫院裡處於昏迷狀態。由於牽扯到失蹤的員警，使得橫子的車禍從交通安全課轉由搜查一課辦理，只是負責辦理的是片岡班、而非藤堂東海林所屬的厚田班。輾轉得知橫子出事的昴子，由於非常擔心對方，向厚田班的刑警們提出前去探望橫子的請求。

 

昴子也明白自己作為嫌疑人，提出這樣的要求很不恰當，但她無法只是空等、什麼都不做。

 

包含藤堂在內的厚田班成員們，將此事的定奪權交給東海林，理由是東海林與橫子是兄妹。東海林一邊看著厚田等人的表情，一邊思考橫子與昴子之間的情誼，答應讓昴子在厚田班的陪同及監視下探視橫子。

 

昴子一抵達橫子所在的醫院後，陷入了極度的消沉與自責之中，她將橫子所發生的不幸通通歸咎於自己，如果不是為了證明她的清白，橫子也不會躺在病床上。昴子甚至一度產生了放棄尋求真相的念頭，東海林則制止了昴子。

 

東海林：如果妳放棄了，那麼一切都沒意義了。所以，就當作是為了那孩子(橫子)，別放棄。

 

作為兄長，即使調查權不在自己所屬的厚田班，東海林也無法不關注橫子的車禍，便私下偷偷撥一些時間調查那名失蹤的二課員警，並向錦子請託情報上的支援。東海林發覺錦子的神色比以往還要凝重許多，基於彼此共事合作也好一陣子，東海林將錦子視為信賴的夥伴，便出言關心提問。

 

東海林：怎麼了？妳臉色不太對勁

錦子：不，我沒事

 

雖然錦子面帶微笑如此說道，但東海林能感覺得出對方有意迴避、不願讓他觸及問題。而東海林想起錦子也是屬於二課的人，猜測錦子可能是因為要調查曾經的同事而心緒低落。依照自己對錦子個性的認知，對此，東海林也不再多言，只和往常一樣和錦子合作著。

 

 

東海林同時也不忘繼續搜查「瞄準遺族連續命案」，他針對未出現命案死者的懸案遺族更加深入，試圖尋找有無可靠的、相關的線索。

 

其中，東海林偶然發現B氏─也就是昴子陷入嫌疑的案子的死者關係人─在橫子出事的前一天(藤堂拜訪B氏的前一天)，橫子與B氏曾經見過面。為了確認B氏在這些事件中究竟扮演什麼樣的角色，東海林決定將目標轉向B氏。

 

 

\---

8.錦子與久遠在檯面下的交鋒

 

另一方面，即使橫子的車禍不屬於厚田班、意即不屬於神奈川縣警支援的班別，但伊達收到了一封匿名信，信中寫道：若要找尋神隱及JOKER的線索，請務必調查橫子的車禍。雖然感到可疑，只是一想到陷入瓶頸的「瞄準遺族命案」極可能針對JOKER而來，伊達決定姑且一試。

 

因此久遠和伊達在不妨礙片岡班的前提下，旁敲側擊的打探線索。如此一來，必然與同樣在暗線搜查的東海林、以及蒐集情報的錦子有所交集。

 

先前的對談讓久遠一直對錦子保持戒心，因無法確定錦子和JOKER的關係，在調查橫子車禍過程中數度遇到錦子時，久遠總是很在意錦子的動向。而錦子似乎也沒刻意為自己澄清甚麼的意圖，就這麼放任久遠對她抱持懷疑。

 

愈是探究橫子的車禍，久遠愈能感覺到錦子的異樣，他隱約察覺錦子不單單是協助東海林搜集情報，她對待這起案子非比尋常的認真、甚至到警戒的程度，似乎別有目的。

 

雖然沒有表現得明顯，但久遠對錦子的持有緊繃態度，還是引起了伊達和東海林的注意。

 

東海林問起久遠這件事，久遠因無法透露「JOKER」和「神隱」的情報，便以不擅長與錦子這個類型的人相處作為藉口。但面對共事以久的前輩伊達，則老老實實地說出自己的顧慮。

 

伊達：久遠，你似乎很在意二課的別府(錦子)。

久遠：是的…前輩，那個別府知道「神隱」的事。

伊達：她知道？

久遠：是她親口說的。她曾經提醒我要小心不要讓「神隱」的事曝光。雖然還不清楚她到底是哪一邊的，但我推測她應該知道什麼內情。

 

之後，伊達、久遠和錦子尋獲疑似名二課失蹤員警身亡已久、外表幾乎難以辨識的遺體，唯一能辨認身分的是對方衣物裡的證件。經由法醫解剖檢驗，那具遺體確實是警方正在搜查的那名失蹤員警，且死亡時間遠早於橫子出車禍的時間。

 

那麼，真正的肇事者又是誰？又為什麼要假借這名二課員警的身分？在伊達、久遠和搜查一課片岡班等人陷入困惑時，東海林發現B氏在家中自殺，並留下一封遺書寫道：是他殺死A氏並嫁禍於昴子、害橫子出車禍，而且那名二課員警也是被他殺害的。

 

由於這個展開，片岡班在重新調查、比對相關證據過後，發覺B氏更符合殺死A氏的凶手的特徵，同時也在B氏住處搜到B氏當時用來襲擊昴子、那名二課員警的工具，一切都和遺書內容吻合，決議以B氏畏罪自殺的方向結案，而這個結果看起來貌似也很合理。

 

但由於B氏在與藤堂面談結束後與橫子車禍發生時間相隔太短，且肇事車主的二課員警的實際死亡時間又比車禍發生時更早，片岡班認為B氏應該還有共犯，並往這個方向繼續偵辦。

 

只是，所屬厚田班的藤堂在那之中卻有在意的點─B氏與昴子已故的表弟安田二人的死狀(兩人自殺的樣態)幾乎一模一樣。但就算提出來了，也只是被當作巧合與偶然。亦改變不了結案的方向。

 

\---

9.昴子無罪釋放、東海林察覺新的異狀

 

隨著B氏自殺結案，昴子理所當然地洗清了嫌疑。本來鬆了一口氣的她，聽見東海林轉述B氏遺書中的自白時，先是露出詫異神情，而後轉為唏噓感慨。

 

昴子：是他…

東海林：妳似乎感到很意外。

昴子：是啊，畢竟我沒想到他會做出這些事。

東海林：這段時間妳受委屈了。

昴子：不，我才應該要感謝警方為我證明了清白，而且能找到真正的兇手也是一件好消息。只不過，得知真兇是誰時，我卻感到了些遺憾。

東海林：遺憾？為什麼？

昴子：東海林先生應該也知道我表弟的死吧，表面上是自殺，實際上是被A氏所殺。B氏其實是我表弟生前的朋友，當時我表弟他為了不想再讓自己的作品拱手讓給A氏，花了一番功夫準備訴訟事宜，而B氏也就這件事幫我表弟不少忙…甚至，在我為了找出表弟死亡真相的期間，也受B氏的幫助。

 

東海林：原來B氏、安田和妳還有這層關係。

昴子：嗯。我能一直感受到B氏和對我表弟抱持的深厚友情，所以，知道害死我表弟的兇手是A氏的時候，B氏也很憤怒吧。只是、我想不通，我和他應該是同一陣線的啊，他到底有什麼理由要讓我背鍋、還傷害橫子呢？

 

事實上，東海林在片岡班為B氏的自殺結案之後，仍有感到不對勁的地方，比如B氏和那名被害的二課員警之間的關係，以及B氏所找的、尚未曝光的共犯。再加上藤堂曾和他提過的所在意的疑點、和昴子剛才說出的疑問，又加深了東海林對B氏死因的懷疑。

 

昴子在東海林的陪同下，再次來到醫院探視仍在昏迷中的橫子。兩人一同遇到了自告奮勇看顧橫子的厚田班成員、同時也是東海林後輩的清水(私設這個後輩對橫子有好感，就像原劇裡倉島喜歡藤堂那樣)。清水主動告知，在橫子昏睡的這段期間，似乎有奇怪的人影在窺視。

 

清水猜測對方可能是B氏的共犯，目的是為了將橫子滅口。這份推測讓東海林心生警惕，也使昴子不由得更擔憂橫子的安危。東海林凝重地看著病床上的橫子，接著囑託清水繼續看守橫子的周遭情況後，便準備離開醫院、打算私下調查。

 

東海林：這段日子妳也應該很累了，妳先回去休息吧。橫子的事我會處理，放心。

昴子：不、泰久先生，我不能就這樣回去。

東海林：為什麼？

昴子：橫子這陣子為我付出了那麼多，這次該輪到我為她做點什麼了。我想陪著橫子…我知道這個要求很為難，但請讓我守在橫子身邊。

東海林：…我知道了，那橫子她就拜託妳了。

昴子：謝謝你。

 

\---

10.伊達、久遠、錦子的結盟

 

另一方面，錦子主動找伊達、久遠商談合作，簡短地闡述近日發生於東京都和神奈川的「瞄準遺族連續命案」、昴子遭嫁禍殺害A氏、已故的失蹤二課員警(此節開始以警部C稱呼)、B氏的自殺，並告知伊達、久遠這些看似不相干事件有著關連。

 

錦子：由於B氏留下的遺書、和在遺書中透露的證據，讓人判斷「B氏是畏罪自殺」，並往這個方向偵辦和結案。實際上，卻有個幾乎被大家忽略的疑點。

伊達：B氏的死狀…對吧？我聽藤堂說過，B氏和涉谷小姐已故的表弟安田自殺身亡的樣態一模一樣。

錦子：B氏和安田生前曾經是朋友。三年前A氏殺害安田、並偽裝成自殺，三年後B氏也自殺了。而「瞄準遺族連續命案」的特徵，就是兇手用當年懸案死者所遇害的相同手法，殺害死者的親友。

久遠：所以妳認為，B氏也是「瞄準遺族連續命案」的被害者嗎？

錦子：是的。

久遠：但這說不通啊！A氏不是到今日才被殺掉嗎，安田的自殺案並…並沒有「神隱」介入。

伊達：久遠說的沒錯。別府，我已經聽說妳知道關於「神隱」的事，那我想妳也清楚「神隱」所介入的案子的真凶，他們真正的下落在何處。

錦子：我當然清楚。我之所以會認為B氏的死和「瞄準遺族連續命案」有關，原因是警部C(那名死亡的二課員警、警部為職稱)也死了，而C前輩和我…是東京都地區「神隱」的執行者。

久遠：妳騙人的吧？

錦子：我沒有說謊的理由。雖然C前輩和我屬於二課，但C前輩曾經在專辦殺人刑事案件的一課待過十幾年，不管是那些年、還是調來二課的這段時間，都一直對無法定罪的兇手執行「神隱」。…「JOKER」計畫代號「underground V.」，進行「神隱」一律使用麻醉子彈，遭到「神隱」之人被送去的島的座標是(xxx，xx)，還有那一封提示信也是我寫的...這些應該足夠證明我說的話了。

 

伊達：確實「神隱」並不只限定於神奈川地區，「JOKER」應該都有在各個都道府縣配置人手，也針對不同性質的犯罪施行制裁。相信東京都地區的「神隱」執行者，除了警部C和妳，還有其他人吧。

錦子：是的。我是作為代表和神奈川地區的兩位前輩接觸的。

久遠：既然如此，那麼為何一開始就不說明白？讓東京都和神奈川雙方都頭痛的「瞄準遺族連續命案」，可是針對「JOKER」和「神隱」而來啊！

錦子：C前輩在東京都地區的第一位遺族遇害不久後便失蹤了，而在東京都地區所發生的遺族遇害事件，全都是C前輩曾以「神隱」介入、幫助過的對象。上面的人懷疑C前輩是內鬼…又不確定來自神奈川的兩位前輩是否曾和C前輩接觸過，就讓我先保密不要坦白身分。

久遠：…之前對我的警告，其實是妳在試探？

錦子：對。透過這段期間的接觸，我覺得兩位前輩可以信任，上面也同意了。

伊達：原來如此。剛剛妳提到本來在懷疑警部C是內鬼，但警部C卻被殺死了，而法醫解剖驗出了死亡時間，和東京地區的第一位遇害遺族相差不遠。東京都這方的「JOKER」才更改搜查方向，對吧。

錦子：沒錯。

 

決定結盟合作之後，三人一同整合現有的情報，調查警部C的死亡證據和生前的行跡。這時，留在神奈川的井筒傳來找到JOKER監獄逃脫者身分的訊息─逃走的犯人是日向光明，也就是當時因蓄意模仿神隱手法犯下殺人罪、最後遭伊達制裁的人(JOKER原劇第7、8話)。

 

錦子認為日向雖然可疑，但目前的證據無法斷定日向和連續命案有關連。而伊達和久遠想起了神奈川的一起母子雙亡的命案，命案的死者也是遺族，只是這兩位遺族的死亡並未列入遺族遇害連續命案中。

 

錦子：為什麼呢？

伊達：原因是，這起案子以強盜殺人結案，而凶手也意外身亡。儘管仍有未解決的疑點，但也只能這麼結案了。

久遠：雖然伊達前輩懷疑真正的兇手另有其人，但當時的線索實在太少了。

錦子：那麼，兩位前輩再次想到這樁命案，是因為死者和日向有關連嗎？

伊達：沒錯。過去令這對母子成為遺族的那起案子，在「神隱」插手之前，兇手就被日向假以神隱身分殺死、並公告世人…即使後來日向被我們制裁，但嚴格說來並不完全屬於「神隱」介入的案子。因為「神隱」對真兇的處置不會公諸於世、更不會殺死真兇。

久遠：但就在那對母子的命案之後，「神隱」所處置過的其他案子的遺族親友，陸陸續續遇害身亡。…我們會不會忽略了那起命案？會不會那對母子才是在「瞄準遺族連續命案」真正的最初受害者？

錦子：我理解了。如果要確認日向是不是真的和這些案子有關聯，那麼，可能應該需要在調查一下那對母子的命案。當然，還有C前輩的案子。

伊達：嗯。那我和久遠會再回神奈川搜查，警部C的案子就由別府妳來負責，彼此需要協助時就通知。

錦子、久遠：我知道了。

 

\---

11.開始正式搜查「神隱」的東海林

 

以B氏自殺案開始往回追溯，東海林整合了「瞄準遺族連續命案」、「神隱事件」、警部C之死、B氏之死，也發現了警部C失蹤遇害後，東京區遺族命案便接連發生這項事實。另外，東海林也發現當前所有的和遺族死者有關連的過去懸案，有幾件發生在警部C任內於一課的期間。

 

東海林還不能確定和安田死狀相同的B氏是否也是遺族受害人，因為最初造成安田死亡的真凶A氏並沒有遭到「神隱」。但B氏的遺書仍有許多令東海林疑惑的點，為什麼B氏殺死A氏後要讓同為安田遺族親友的昴子陷入嫌疑？為什麼要殺死警部C、還利用他的所有物大費周章地傷害橫子？這一切都令東海林感覺到怪異。

 

出於想釐清「遺族命案」、「神隱」以及警部C的關聯，東海林著手調查警部C的事情，並再次調查「神隱」。如此一來，便會接觸到分別循著同樣方向尋找真相的錦子與久遠。

 

為了避免被起疑，錦子表現出和東海林自然地交談、交換情報的樣子，儘管察覺到東海林想挖掘「神隱」、也不曉得錦子和「神隱」有關，錦子仍小心翼翼地不讓「神隱」的面貌曝光。畢竟錦子知道不能小看東海林的敏銳。

 

至於久遠這方面，雖然久遠也像錦子一樣避開了「神隱」話題，但東海林卻注意到久遠手中的資料─尚未列入遺族連續命案、但被伊達久遠懷疑是真正的第一起遺族遭殺害的案件。

 

為了偵查這回令東京都和神奈川警方都吃足苦頭的連續命案，東海林早把兩邊已發生的案子、以及先前和久遠一起行動時所查到的新線索都牢記了。久遠手上的資料讓東海林心底產生了疑問：為什麼久遠和伊達要調查與遺族命案看起來無關的案子？東海林想起了初次和久遠討論「神隱」的情景，東海林並沒有忘記久遠若有所思的微妙表情。

 

和錦子相比，久遠和東海林交談時所露出的破綻其實更多、也更明顯。因此，東海林懷疑起久遠是否隱瞞了什麼，儘管相信久遠的品格，東海林還是悄悄地將久遠伊達正在重新調查的案子記下來，並暗自搜索。搜索了之後，對於久遠的疑問更深了。

 

東海林想到了被厚生省監管的中島醫生，想著或許中島在心理分析的專業能力能為他解開一些困惑。得到了厚田的許可之後，便與藤堂一同和中島會面。

 

\---

12.中島與東海林和藤堂對話

 

早在東海林、藤堂來訪之前，伊達又找中島談了一次。中島根據伊達所獲得的新情報(警部C之死、警部C和JOKER神隱的關係、B氏之死、日向自JOKER監獄脫逃及日向的嫌疑等等)，給予對兇手更深入的分析結果。

 

這次中島幾乎可確認兇手是為報復和挑釁JOKER才犯下連續命案，且因尚未被警方抓到、又因B氏被正式殺死前還有衍生出昴子背鍋和橫子車禍這些騷亂，他大膽推測兇手的行事作風可能不再刻意遮掩，會愈來愈張揚，也許會做出公然宣戰。

 

在伊達之後，接下來才是東海林與藤堂的會面。

 

中島知道東海林和藤堂也是為了近日「瞄準被害者遺族連續殺人命案」而來，從言談中也感受到東海林已對「神隱」有所關注、開始懷疑連續命案和「神隱」有關。但由於和伊達之間的保密約定，中島並沒有說出JOKER的事。

 

對於懸案嫌疑關係者被消失處理的現象感到不滿，而刻意針對懸案被害者遺族犯下殺人罪行─這是中島給東海林和藤堂的訊息。清楚東海林性格的中島，自知無法阻止對方對真相的探索，便保留神隱的真面目，在最大限度之下說出自己的分析。

 

東海林：執行「神隱」的人的意圖到底是什麼？難道就像當時的你一樣嗎？

 

之所以提出如此疑問，是因為東海林覺得「神隱」和當初的中島太過相似。

 

中島曾利用自行改良設計的道具，對好幾個逍遙法外的殺人兇手進行心理催眠暗示，讓這些兇手的殺人衝動轉移到自身，最後自殘致死。起初中島感念司法體制的不足而私自執行對犯人的制裁計畫，卻在後來驚覺自己和那些犯人沒什麼不同，他不是在制裁，只是將自己的憤恨全數轉嫁在那些犯人身上，並享受殺人罷了，因而飽受內心煎熬。(ON原劇第5話)

 

那時中島在藤堂面前坦承自己的殺人事實，一度想自我了斷，但被東海林及時阻止。只不過，唯一能證明他殺人的道具器物也因此毀壞。因無從對證又有特殊技能，中島才由厚生省監管。

 

如果「神隱」也是利用體制外的行動去奪走犯人的性命，那麼，就東海林的認知，跨越底線的行為也不該被容許，而流露出「神隱」執行者也必須被繩之以法的念頭。

 

然而中島也看出了東海林隱藏在眼底的沉痛，這使中島認為或許東海林已懷疑身邊有熟人可能參與「神隱」、害怕認識的熟人做了他不願看見的越線之事而內心動搖。因為東海林曾經非常信任的原派出所前輩，也因個人因素犯下殺人罪行(ON原劇第7話)，對東海林造成不小的打擊。

 

對此，中島的回應是，「神隱」或多或少仍和他不一樣，他讓真犯人受懲的模樣公諸於世，但「神隱」無法確定真犯人的生死，而制裁者的心中也未必為此感到愉快。

 

藤堂看了看現場氣氛，中斷了「神隱」話題，繼續討論「遺族連續命案」，包含兇手下一步的可能行動。東海林和藤堂兩人同樣也得到了兇手接下來的行為會更加大膽挑釁的回答。

 

結束與中島的會面以後，東海林和藤堂收到了來自守在醫院的清水的訊息：橫子自昏迷中甦醒了。

 

自「遺族連續命案」和橫子昴子遭遇的意外以來，一直讓東海林處在神經緊繃的狀態。雖然接到消息的東海林依舊擺著不苟言笑的臉色，但藤堂看得出對方眼中蘊藏著安心的情緒。

 

藤堂：前輩，你快去吧。作為兄長，一定很想親自確認妹妹的身體狀況的。案子這邊有厚田前輩、伊達前輩和倉島前輩他們，還有久遠先生和我...前輩並不是只有自己一個人。

東海林：…謝謝妳，藤堂。

 

目送東海林離開以後，藤堂又返回找中島對談─因為除了「遺族連續命案」以外，她仍有感到疑惑的地方。雖然和橫子只是點頭之交，但藤堂也很在意造成橫子車禍的犯人的可能動向。不在東海林同在的場合發問，是為了不想平添東海林的壓力。

 

她推測片岡班正在尋找的「B氏的共犯」，和殺害B氏及警部C、害橫子出車禍的兇手可能是同一人。但藤堂不解為何昏迷中的橫子會受到怪人監視─假如真兇的目的是B氏的死亡，那麼兇手已利用橫子的車禍、警部C的死亡完成B氏畏罪自殺的表象了，橫子的生死應該不是兇手該介意的事。

 

不久之後，如同中島所預告的，警方收到來自兇手的挑釁訊息─這是從「遺族連續命案」發生以來的第一次─兇手表示命案不會就此結束，並用「偽善的制裁者」之類的字眼來暗諷JOKER/神隱的事蹟。

 

不管是檯面上的警視廳搜查一課，或是在檯面下的JOKER，都為此更加戒備。警視廳為抓到兇手召開了搜查會議，而JOKER則必須趕在地下的一切被曝光之前抓到兇手。

 

\---

13.伊達久遠錦子及時找到的新線索、下一波轉折點

 

就在東海林與藤堂兩人找中島會面之前，伊達已先一步與中島對談、請託中島分析兇手的心理活動。而在「遺族連續命案」兇手釋出挑釁警方的訊息後，伊達以他、久遠和錦子三人結盟後所找到的新線索，再度請示中島作進一步分析。

 

被伊達、久遠、錦子懷疑為可能由日向造成的某對母子雙亡命案，重新整理相關人證物證並調查現場─發現該案表面上的兇手(已故)有遭到他殺的可能。

 

在神奈川找到新證物─來自於神奈川縣警組織犯罪對策部第四課(簡易來說就是處理黑道暴力集團犯罪的課別)搜查一起黑道衝突時，找到該組織為了監視敵對組織的私自錄影，而錄影鏡頭涵蓋了「遺族連續命案」的其中一個案發現場。在錄像中，於法醫推定的案發時間區段中，發現了日向的蹤跡。

 

重新梳理東京都與神奈川縣的「遺族連續命案」、疑似為真凶下手失敗的「遺族輕度遇害」─亦發現疑似B氏和日向行跡同時出現在案發現場附近的新證詞。

 

透過電腦情報技術，獲得檯面上尚未掌握到的影像─由警部C失聯的前後、和橫子車禍的時間點開始擴展推移，尋找警部C所擁有的車輛，在各個道路監視器中的動向。由此可見到駕駛人的臉孔為日向。

 

中島：原來如此。也就是說，這些跡象顯示，目前日向的嫌疑更大，甚至幾乎能確定日向就是真兇了。

伊達：是的。而日前如同中島醫生所預測的一樣，兇手作出了更大膽張揚的行為，公開挑釁警方和JOKER。JOKER的存在若是被揭露於世，勢必會引發社會極大的慌亂。儘管JOKER是警方高層默許的地下組職、也沒有殺死任何犯人，但私法制裁果然還是會動搖檯面上的司法系統體制…JOKER必須搶先一步抓到他。

中島：所以您想拜託的是分析日向的下一步可能的動作嗎？

伊達：沒錯。麻煩你了，醫生。

中島：我明白了。若是日向不再打算隱藏自己的意圖，更加不計任何手段地想打擊JOKER…

 

除了伊達提供的訊息，中島也想起不久前藤堂曾和他討論的關於橫子遭怪人監視一事。當時藤堂說出了她的推理和疑慮。

 

藤堂：公高檢察官(橫子)...有可能見到了那位共犯的真面目嗎？

 

針對JOKER故意犯下的「遺族連續命案」、警部C的死亡、假以B氏的名義造成的車禍、公然挑釁警方的日向，中島將目前的線索都串聯、整合起來後，對伊達建議關注橫子所在的醫院的動態。

 

而在醫院這一方面，東海林陪伴在已然清醒的橫子身邊。儘管昴子並非殺死A氏的兇手這件事已被證明，但一直到橫子從昏迷狀態中醒來為止，東海林都還沒和處在冷戰中的妹妹橫子好好交談過。也因如此，原先留在醫院幫忙照料昴子，這一兩天都將時間讓給這兩兄妹獨處。

 

當橫子一看見東海林連日來為命案奔波的消瘦臉龐，忍不住向東海林道歉，明明知道警方當時正為了「遺族連續命案」頭疼，自己堅決介入昴子被捲入的案件的這份任性，肯定給東海林添了不少擔憂。

 

但東海林只是搖搖頭、沒有責怪橫子的意思，也坦白自己當初沒有把話好好表達清楚，兄妹彼此之間才產生衝突和誤解。畢竟他和橫子性格上固執的地方也太相似了。

 

在橫子仍昏迷時，他為了「遺族連續命案」、「神隱」和橫子被不明人物窺探的事而焦頭爛額。長期共事的藤堂看出東海林的心思，主動表示分擔壓力，讓他有多餘的時間能好好關照、守候自己的妹妹。於此，東海林對藤堂抱持著感謝的心情。

 

橫子：哥，你先去忙吧，我沒事的。等等昴子就會過來了，你不必擔心。

東海林：嗯，妳也記得要保重身體。

 

能確認橫子平安無事，這樣就夠了。東海林看著坐上輪椅、在護理師的陪同下去找主治醫生做例行檢查的橫子，如此想道。

 

\---

14.最後的衝突、完整真相的揭開

 

橫子：那個，護理師先生…？

 

她察覺到前方的路並不是熟悉的、通往診療室的道路，即使想出聲詢問身後的護理師，一股昏沉暈眩卻襲上腦門，無法克制的倦睏讓橫子連完整的字句都說不出口。直到進入了電梯、直到徹底失去意識之前，她恍恍惚惚地聽見了東海林呼喚她的聲音。

 

在橫子與護理師離開病房沒多久後，昴子恰好來到病房，打算接著幫忙看護和照顧橫子，因而在門口遇到了尚未動身的東海林，兩人稍微寒暄一番後，第二位護理師也來到了病房，同樣表示要請橫子去做檢查。

 

東海林和昴子先是感到一陣困惑，再向眼前的護理師作確認及詢問，對方則說今日負責橫子的護理師才是他，而東海林剛剛遇到的那名護理師，實際上應該還在休長假、根本不可能上班。

 

東海林頓時面色凝重鐵青，驚覺自己所遇到的前一名護理師其實是冒牌貨，自己的疏忽不謹慎又讓橫子處於險境中。而昴子也意識到似乎發生不好的狀況，臉色也變得慘白。

 

東海林：涉谷，請妳幫我聯絡一下藤堂或清水，然後等著。…我會把橫子帶回來的，放心。

 

迅速作出判斷、冷靜交代昴子之後，東海林便在醫院的走廊奔跑起來。

 

與此同一時間，久遠坐在車內以手機聆聽錦子的指示，在醫院附近待命。在手機的另一端，錦子駭入了醫院的監視系統，試圖追蹤醫院裡的動靜。果不其然地，錦子看見了疑似冒充成護理師、形跡可疑並帶著橫子的日向，正在往停車場的方向移動，也看見了東海林奮力追趕在其後的身影。

 

錦子：犯人把人質帶上車了。還有，東海林前輩也追在後面。

久遠：了解。

 

眼看日向將救護車即將駛離現場，久遠本應駕車跟上，但當他一見到東海林鍥而不捨追趕日向的模樣，久遠忽然心生動搖。明明眼下的最佳判斷是不要理會東海林─尤其若不願讓JOKER及神隱的存在曝光的話─，但一想起對方用盡方法也想探求真相、將兇手繩之以法的那股熱忱，久遠還是將車先開到了跑得氣喘吁吁的東海林旁邊。

 

久遠：上車吧，前輩。

 

就算瞞得了一時，東海林也早已對「神隱」產生懷疑，或許東海林總有一天也會透過自己的方法挖掘「神隱」的真相吧。在共同搜查期間，久遠能隱隱約約感受到，為維護「神隱」不得不為的戰戰兢兢，已在彼此之間形成若有似無的隔閡。與其就這麼持續不明不白地隔著猜疑與嫌隙，不如將一切坦承，如果他們因信念與價值觀的差異而盡了緣分，那也是無可奈何的事。

 

而坐上副駕駛座的東海林一句話也沒說，若有所思地看了幾眼高速駕駛中的久遠的側顏。在東海林的眼中，久遠的神情流露著一絲痛苦。

 

兩人一路跟車跟到了一間廢棄醫院，看著日向帶著作為人質的橫子進入建築物內部後，也隨即下車衝入。到達醫院領樓之後，三人形成了僵持對峙狀態。

 

日向：好久不見了啊，久遠。

 

日向在此坦白了所有真相，一如JOKER陣營和中島醫生的推理分析，他是為了報復JOKER給他的制裁，才特意挑選JOKER「神隱」曾介入的案件，用和案件中一模一樣的兇殺手法，殺害案件的被害者遺族。

 

更深層的動機，是他一直對JOKER的制裁手法心有不甘。多年前他想報復的人已被JOKER「神隱」率先處置，因報復的對象被剝奪而空虛不滿，而假以「神隱」制裁者之名刻意殺死無法定罪的犯人，藉此吸引真正的JOKER出現─這是日向遭到伊達和久遠他們施以「神隱」制裁的原因，日向被對惡的仇視及剛愎自用蒙蔽了雙眼，他所謂的制裁不過是墮落於殺人的快感、自負的展現，只會傷害到更多的人。

 

但日向至今仍不能接受。他認為所謂的惡就不該有存在的價值，唯有抹除才是對被害者真正的補償，JOKER的手段─以「神隱」讓無法定罪的真犯人消失在社會中，實際上卻讓他們在不為人知的地方活著贖罪─過於偽善，根本不能真正救贖被害者、和被害者的親友遺族。而被害者遺族竟然還接受了「神隱」的失蹤處理。

 

這種體系實在太可笑了，必須破壞掉─於是他想盡辦法從JOKER的監獄中脫逃，犯下了一連串的殺人案，不論是「遺族連續命案」或是警部C。

 

到東京犯案、殺死警部C的理由是，日向在神奈川犯下最後一起案子之後，因沒有共犯的關係，認為自己有暴露的風險，便轉移陣地。逃到東京之後，偶然撞見警部C剛施行完「神隱」，覺得可以利用這點在東京造成同樣的、甚至更不凡響的事件，便殺死了警部C，並竊走了警部C身上關於「神隱」的紀錄。

 

在東京開始犯案後，日向湊巧找到B氏作為共犯─B氏因為A氏殺死自己的好友安田卻無法得到法律制裁，一直感到不滿─這點成為了日向利用的目標。日向便慫恿B氏和自己合作，邀請對方一起對這個無法將真犯人定罪的體系復仇。

 

只是當日向殺的人愈多，愈不能感到滿足，相反地，B氏則露出了想收手的念頭。就在這時，和B氏一樣不滿A氏的作為、想揭發安田死亡真相的昴子，與A氏發生了爭吵。B氏躲到一旁觀察狀況，在發覺A氏可能因怒意想殺了昴子之時，主動將昴子擊昏，打算找機會帶昴子脫離險境。

 

而B氏的舉動讓A氏產生誤解，以為B氏是要幫自己的，便對B氏說出「不如將昴子滅口」之類的話語。殺了安田還不夠，還要對昴子動手，A氏毫無悔意的態度，終於激怒了B氏。等B氏回過神來，發現自己已經將A氏刺死了。

 

B氏慌張地找日向求援，而此刻的日向已不能滿足以往的殺人手段，作出了驚人之舉─將A氏之死嫁禍給昴子。起初B氏因過於慌亂害怕，而接受了日向的這個提議，但隨著時間過去、慢慢冷靜下來後，無法容忍這樣的作為和卑劣的自己。

 

後來B氏打算自首，和日向正式決裂。日向因B氏的背叛憤怒不已，為了不讓自己的行跡敗露，利用橫子的車禍、警部C的屍體掩人耳目，殺死了B氏並偽裝成自殺的景象(死狀和安田相同)。

 

然而，儘管情勢變得如此混亂了，檯面上的警方束手無策，檯面下的JOKER也綁手綁腳，這讓日向更加地得意了─他打算引發更大的騷亂，將他心目中偽善至極又愚蠢可笑的JOKER徹底擊潰。在那之前，他必須先解決一個變數，那就是車禍時曾看見他面目的橫子，若是在車禍中活下來的橫子後來指認日向的話，他的計畫就完了。

 

聽完日向的自白，久遠沉痛地搖頭。

 

久遠：你…真的錯到無藥可救。

日向：那你說說看什麼才是正確的？

 

看著久遠握緊的拳頭，東海林悄聲告訴久遠：冷靜下來。現在最重要的是把人質救回來。

 

東海林和久遠交換了眼神，兩人合作牽制日向。先是東海林射傷日向的腳踝，久遠趁隙救下作為人質且陷入昏睡中的橫子，並安置在安全的角落。而後東海林和日向搏鬥，過程中因日向也攜帶武器的關係，兩人都因此受傷。久遠配合東海林聲東擊西，最後久遠使用事先準備好的麻醉子彈讓日向失去活動能力，兩人因而得以制服日向。

 

\---

15.尾聲

 

問題暫時解決後，久遠和東海林陷入了一陣尷尬的沉默。率先開口說話的是東海林。

 

東海林：你、和伊達前輩…還有錦子都是JOKER？

 

儘管方才的對話都未提到錦子，但東海林仍從警部C從屬JOKER、警部C和錦子的交情這兩個關鍵，推理出錦子也是JOKER的一員。

 

久遠：是。

東海林：你做「神隱」這件事多久了？

久遠：…是八年前。

 

久遠娓娓道出自己加入「神隱」和JOKER的經過。他在九年前進入了神奈川縣警鑑識課，因不擅長隱藏自己的鋒芒，他在鑑識課的處境並不愉快，而在八年前意外得知伊達在檯面下執行「神隱」時，除了好奇以外，或許也是想找到一個歸屬之地，便躍躍欲試、想盡方法讓伊達接納自己的加入。

 

警方的工作是搜集證據，藉由證據推理、歸納、還原真相，將犯人逮捕歸案，在法律之下受到應有的制裁。但這世上總是有那些明明找到了兇手，卻因投機取巧鑽漏洞或權貴勢力介入，無法在法律體系中證明有罪，進而無法讓犯人得到該有的懲罰。為了處理這些無法定罪的犯人，警方高層在檯面下設置了JOKER，以「神隱」的方式彌補檯面上司法體系的不足。

 

當時的仍過於年輕氣盛的久遠，還不明白「私法制裁」的沉重與沉痛之處，也因此差點鑄下大錯。神奈川縣警曾經偵辦過一件男孩的命案，那起命案表面上是男孩意外墜樓身亡，實際上是男孩的父親長期對男孩施暴、過失傷害致死，為了掩飾過失，男孩的父親故意佯裝成男孩意外墜樓。

 

男孩的死引發了久遠的內心創傷，因久遠在小時候也經常受到父親的家暴。因那時候還找不到能證明男孩父親害死男孩的證據，除了他、伊達和另一位叫宮城的同仁以外的其他刑警，都打算以意外死亡這個方向結案。久遠便打算直接以「神隱」制裁那名家暴父親，因為他無法容忍那名家暴父親對那名男孩犯下的過錯。

 

但伊達反對久遠的魯莽行為。久遠很不解地質問伊達，明明「神隱」的工作就是私法制裁，為什麼要阻止他？難道「神隱」不是正確的嗎？

 

伊達和他不同，一直不認為「神隱」是對的事。伊達強調，能以司法體系解決的、就用司法來解決，除非用盡了手段都還無法以司法體系解決問題，才不得已執行「神隱」，而且執行「神隱」也不該參雜個人的情緒好惡，制裁也不是那些負面情緒的出口。伊達還指出，久遠因自身幼時際遇和男孩太相似，而無法保持冷靜，只是在透過「神隱」進行復仇。

 

久遠聽得很不甘心，卻也無法反駁，因為他知道伊達所說的沒有錯，他確實將男孩和自己的遭遇重疊在一起、而憎恨著男孩的父親，為了想抹消掉男孩父親的存在，才動用了「神隱」。他的所作所為，只是私心，而非經過理性判斷考量才有的制裁。

 

就在那時，他們的同仁宮城及時找到男孩是被家暴父親推下樓的目擊人證，並以電話通知伊達。久遠從伊達口中得知這個消息後才冷靜下來，便收手了。縱然他的貿然行事差點造成不可挽回的事態，伊達仍沒有排斥久遠繼續待在他身邊。

 

在那之後還遇到了各種案件，包括日向的假借「神隱」殺人案，久遠對「神隱」和JOKER的體悟漸漸地多了起來。

 

他不再像最初時認為私法制裁是正確的事，卻對司法體系無法干預、制裁的犯罪更有無能為力之感，若是靠檯面上的證據和司法系統就能將犯人定罪，讓他們付出代價，該有多好呢？就算「神隱」最終還是保留了那些罪人的性命、讓他們活著贖罪，但他們做為一個人在社會上存在的權利，還是被剝奪了。

 

私法制裁是一把利刃，擁有力量卻不得濫用，制裁責任遠比他想像的沉重。

 

久遠：不好意思，說了這麼多。但我想東海林前輩應該不太能接受「神隱」這種作法吧，雖然我們並沒有殺過任何人，可是缺乏司法體系的正當性也是事實。儘管前輩可以不計任何手段和代價追緝犯人，卻始終保有一絲分寸，將犯人交還給司法體系。而JOKER，自始自終都是越線的…

 

東海林：你說的沒錯，不管是理智上或情感上，我現在還不能接受「神隱」，但這並不表示我不認同你的為人品格。你和伊達前輩也一直為此迷茫痛苦、甚至有罪惡感，正是因為你們仍想維護公平正義的價值，才會有如此矛盾的情緒，不是嗎？

 

制裁者的心中未必感到愉快，甚至可能痛苦煎熬─東海林想起了中島所說過的話。聽完久遠的自白，東海林這才發現自己無法對眼前之人發怒。也許對司法體系而言，JOKER和「神隱」確實是越線的，但對於「人的存在價值」，久遠和伊達，甚至包括警部C和錦子，一直努力地在堅守最後的底線。

 

東海林：JOKER的負擔如此沉重的話，那我們這些檯面上刑警的職責，就是想盡辦法不要讓事態進展到那一步。

久遠：謝謝你，前輩。

 

在那之後警方的其他支援─厚田班、伊達、岡田班等等來到了現場，在藤堂陪同下到場的昴子哭著抱住橫子。中央層級的警察廳也接著抵達，由於涉及到可說是高層機密的JOKER，警察廳派人來接手日向的處置，原先負責偵辦搜查的東京都警視廳和神奈川縣警，則轉為提供輔助。

 

(位階層級：警察廳(中央)>東京都警視廳=神奈川縣警(地方))

 

整串事件落幕以後，橫子的身體狀況也恢復良好，終於可以出院，和昴子的關係也變得比以前更親密、羈絆也更深，而藤堂也因緣際會和兩人的交情加深了。至於清水則是本來就對橫子有好感，試著想透過東海林和橫子打好關係，卻被東海林反過來勸說清水早早放棄為好。

 

東海林嘴上雖然不認同「神隱」，卻沒有和久遠、錦子斷絕來往的打算。彼此之間依舊約定空閒時一起喝酒吃飯。只是，在伊達和久遠回神奈川之前，錦子偷偷對久遠言明，當初對久遠說那些話，不光是試探，也有一點點捉弄久遠的心思。

 

錦子：因為我也喜歡東海林前輩啊，就和久遠前輩你一樣。

久遠：什麼啊…我果然不擅長和別府(錦子)妳這種人相處。

伊達：久遠，要出發了！

久遠：好的、前輩，我馬上來！

 

\---

大綱‧完

 

 

後記：來說說這個故事的原型，《小丑與棋盤》其實是把原本兩個不同故事篇章，硬是合併成一篇雙主線故事。

 

第一個故事原型是【羽毛/BJ/安水仙】的設計，相同的點是昴子被捲入殺人嫌疑，橫子想證明昴子清白，而神奈川縣警與東京都警視廳聯合辦案，案件一樣有觸及剽竊糾紛，以及橫子出意外的情節。不同的點是，殺人兇手是安田，安田為了保護安子不要被死者殺掉、而過失殺人，卻誤打誤撞讓昴子陷入嫌疑，在死者遺體被發現後一直內心煎熬，最終受不了良心譴責決定自首。

而傷害橫子的兇手是死者的妻子，死者的妻子其實知道丈夫的死和安子、安田有關，對安子和安田兩人心懷不滿，為了讓他們被捕，故意製造偽證、將橫子的意外嫁禍到安田身上，後因偽證罪和傷害罪入獄。

 

第二個故事原型是【BJ only：久遠+東海林+錦子】的設計，和本篇故事的主軸相同，是針對JOKER「神隱」而來的連續殺人案，並也有錦子不知是敵是友的橋段。靈感來自於《拉普拉斯的魔女》的一個「以為是惡人的可疑人士實際上不是惡人」的角色。只是，這一個故事原型的「針對JOKER的連續殺人案」，被害者並不是懸案死者的親友遺族，而是曾經參與過或現正參與JOKER計畫的刑警。

不過，這個故事原型的腦洞也是最晚誕生、預想情節最不完善的，一直沒想好該怎麼偵辦和收場方式。

 

然後兩個原型的張力表現也無法抓到平衡，想要延續【二人花/BJ/雛丸：愚者與十字】那篇的氣氛與感覺，所以兩個故事一度被我捨棄。但隨著時間過去，實在太想繼續ON x JOKER系列，可是又知道自己的坑品非常差勁，是很容易三心二意想著這坑而棄了那坑的人，所以才想到「大綱文案設定集」的呈現方式。

 

為了改善自己認為的故事原型的缺點，過程中也是思考了很多，最終變成了融合兩個故事的部分重點，合併成一個新的故事。於是，《小丑與棋盤》就這麼誕生了。

 

當然，比起刑事推理劇和刑事推理小說，這篇不足的地方還有很多。然而，能完成它就已經讓我非常高興的事了。

 

謝謝看到這裡的大家。


End file.
